marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thane (Thanos' Son) (Earth-616)
Infinity Years later, Thanos started searching for his lost son, disguising his quest as a new mission of galactic conquest. He and his Black Order would raze planets, demanding a tribute of the heads of younglings between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two (the estimated age of his lost son), or the annihilation of its inhabitants, his search eventually leading him to Earth. The Inhuman king Black Bolt discovered Thanos' true intentions on Earth by using the Inhuman Codex, a device which contained all the information about Inhumans and their descendants gathered by the Inhuman kings and queens. Using coordinates to the locations of Inhuman tribes on Earth, the Illuminati embarked on a search for Thanos' son. Unfortunately, the Illuminati member who found Thane in Greenland, Doctor Strange, was being controlled by Ebony Maw, one of Thanos' lieutenants, who used his powers to make Strange forget he had found Thanos' son, who still hadn't been subjected to Terrigenesis. When Thanos fought Black Bolt in Attilan, the Inhuman king detonated a Terrigen Bomb, which subjected any person with Inhuman genes on the surface of the whole Earth to Terrigenesis. Thane's powers were unleashed, and killed every inhabitant of his town in the process. Ebony Maw arrived to seemingly aid Thane, and provided him a suit to control his powers. Maw also trapped Thane in a containment field, and informed Thanos about the finding of his son. Thanos arrived to Orollan and informed Thane he would kill him. As soon as the Avengers arrived to Orollan in order to defeat Thanos, Ebony Maw tested Thane by freeing him. Thane could escape, or could fight Thanos and become what he avoided his entire life. The boy agreed and embraced his true nature as the son of Thanos by fighting his father. Using the power of his right hand, Thane trapped Thanos and his last loyal general Proxima Midnight in an amber construct which left them in a state of "living death." Upon the defeat of Thanos, Ebony Maw started disciplining Thane into becoming something worse than anything Thanos could have ever dreamed, a better man than him. Black Vortex Thane relocated to Brennan-7, a planet where he gathered numerous outcasts and protected them as his flock. He was found by former Spartoi emperor J'son, who managed to convince Thane to help him in his plan. However, Thane deserted Mister Knife after the Black Vortex was lost to the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy. To his surprise, Thane returned to Brennan-7 to find their inhabitants murdered, leading him to swear revenge. The son of Thanos was convinced by J'son that the X-Men and the Guardians had committed such a massacre, in an attempt to remove him from the conflict, thus convincing Thane to join his side again. After re-acquiring the Vortex, Thane submitted to it. As part of the deal with Mister Knife, Thane used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. The trapped Spartax would be traded to the Brood by Mister Knife in exchange of taking advantage of their expansion. When Captain Marvel retrieved the Black Vortex, Thane and J'son gave chase and cornered her on Spartax. While J'son tried to get Thane to amberize her, Captain Marvel attempted to convince Thane that the heroes hadn't killed his flock. After a failed attempt to amberize both J'son and Marvel that resulted in the only encasement of the former, Thane was interrupted by Gara, a warrior that was also looking for the Black Vortex in order to get rid of it. Thane disregarded Gara's threats, leading her to blast him far away from the planet. Alone with Ebony Maw once again, Thane was convinced to embrace his supposed destiny as the ruler of the universe. Phoenix Thane's journey of conquest ended abruptly when he tried to take over the Black Quadrant, a territory formerly controlled by Thanos which had fallen into Corvus Glaive's hands. Having taken precautions, Glaive enlisted the help of a coven of ancient witches who took Thane's power from him, leaving the boy completely defenseless. After his first month in captivity, Tryco Slatterus, the Champion of the Universe, became Thane's cellmate. Both fallen warriors eventually bonded and became friends over the following weeks, for which Corvus separated them and put Thane in solitary confinement. Three months after that, Thane was freed from imprisonment by Death, who had tried to court the boy. Thane gave himself to her and accepted her offer to help him kill Thanos. Before escaping from the Black Quadrant, Thane returned to Tryco and freed him. Thane then enlisted the help of his uncle Starfox and his alleged niece Nebula in carrying out his plan to kill the Mad Titan, who had been afflicted with a mysterious condition that was slowly killing him. As part of his plan, Thane deceived them into helping him invade Terrax's warship to steal a Phoenix Egg in his possession. Upon discovering the truth, Nebula killed Thane to prevent him from opening the egg, but his death just made the egg hatch and allowed the Phoenix Force to turn him into its new host. Days later, Thane and Death confronted Thanos, who warned his son to not trust Death, only to be ignored and sent to Titan. However, Thanos' warning was correct; Death began using the Phoenix-empowered Thane to inflict death and mayhem across the universe. Despite wielding godlike power, Thane still feared Thanos, prompting Death to suggest Thane to finally do away with him. Thane agreed to the suggestion and went to Titan to finish his father off. However, as soon as he set foot on Titan, Thane learned from the scavengers Tiv and Biv, whom he later killed in a fit of anger, that Thanos had left the moon with Champion, Nebula, and Starfox. Thane made his way towards Nebula's ship at the far reaches of the universe, but only Nebula and Champion were aboard; Thanos and Starfox had gone into a nearby black hole that led to the God Quarry so Thanos could acquire the power he needed to defeat his son. Thane chased after Nebula's ship when they tried to escape and made it crash onto an uncharted planet nearby. As he demanded the duo to reveal his father's whereabouts, Thane was confronted by Thanos himself, who had just obtained the power he sought from the God Quarry. Father and son fought a fierce battle against each other, destroying the very planet they were on and ending up sucked into the black hole that led to the God Quarry, where the Coven stripped Thane from the Phoenix Force. Depowered, Thane was condemned by Thanos to a hellish life trapped inside the God Quarry. | Powers = * Amber Encasement: Thane's right hand projected an amber construct which trapped everyone within a certain radius of him and left them in a state of "living death." Black Vortex Empowerment: As a result of the cosmic power of the corrupting Black Vortex, Thane's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of his previous abilities and bestowing additional ones. He has used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. Phoenix Force: After becoming the new host of the Phoenix Force, Thane was granted the great powers of the Phoenix. Thane has only displayed cosmic teleportation, but as an avatar, he should presumably possess the following abilities as well: * Interstellar Travel * Cosmic Pyrokinesis * Resurrection * Immortality * Temporal Manipulation * Telepathy * Telekinesis }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unless he had on the containment suit by Ebony Maw, his powers were unstable, which unfortunately resulted in people getting hurt or killed. | Equipment = He was given a containment suit by Ebony Maw, which altered his powers so they can only be utilized through direct contact. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Thane (Filho de Thanos) (Terra-616) Category:Eternal/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Regulation Category:Healers Category:Black Vortex users Category:Thanos Family Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Mutant Eternals (Deviant Syndrome) Category:Phoenix Force Category:Formerly Deceased